A conventional cigar cutting device 10 is shown in FIG. 4 and comprises a handle 12 and a cutting tube 11 connected to one end of the handle 12, a cap 13 is mountable to the cutting tube 11. The cutting tube 11 has a sharp edge defined in the distal end thereof so as to cut a circular slit in an end of a cigar. The cap 13 prevents the sharp edge from cutting the users. Nevertheless, the diameter of the sharp edge of the cutting tube 11 is fixed and cannot be adjusted, so that there many sizes of the cutting tubes 11 to be sold in the market. In other words, the users have to prepare many cigar cutting devices 10 so that different size of cigars can be suitably cut. This is not convenient for the users and these cigar cutting devices 10 are not easily carried with the users.
The present invention intends to provide an improved cigar cutting device which has three cutting units telescopically connected with each other so that the users carry only one cigar cutting device of the present invention and can properly cut the cigars with different sizes.